Matrix Or One Wierd Crossover
by Vincent-Yoji
Summary: The G-boys and the DBZ-guys are in for one wierd trip. Parody I do not own any of these people just so you know.


Matrix  
  
Richard "Neo" Anderson: Duo Maxwell Morpheus: Chang Wufei Trinity: Heero Yuy Mouse: Trowa Barton Tank: Goku Doser: Vageta Switch: Quatre Raberba Winner Sifer: Piccola Oracle: Relana Peacecraft A-puck: Gohan Agents: Dudes that I made up  
  
Korso walks out in a black trench coat, black pants, black steel toe boots black shirt and black ray-bans in a perfectly white room*  
  
Korso: Wat up dawg, I am going to show you what it's like in the real world. A world torn apart by mans greatest inventions,  
  
Relana: *stomps out on to the screen * Why did you give me a small part Korso: hey, it's an important part Relana: so, I want to play Trinity Korso: Heero got that part Relana: why, he's not a female Korso: he got breast implants Relana: b-b-b-what? Korso: yeah, he had to have something to fill that top, besides were running low on TP So he had to get the implants Relana: I gotta see this * runs off the screen*  
  
As I was saying. we don't know who struck first us or them. All we know is that you are in a dream world. A world with rules, regulations, and consequences. And we are trying to bring back the world we had; we are the lasts of our human race. So sit back and watch. Oh yes, I don't own the guys from Dragon Ball Z (that sux!), or the G-boys (thank God!), but they have to do what I tell them to or they'll be shot at with my mass driver. it's a gun that I invented, well sit back and watch.  
  
We start out with seeing a screen with numbers traveling down, and comes up with a phone number, while that's happening, Heero and Piccola are talking about Heero supposively watching Duo. Then later the door breaks in with Heero sitting in an old room inside an abandoned hotel starring at a telephone.  
  
Police: *rolls eyes * oh crap  
  
Agent: lieutenant you were given specific orders  
  
Police: so, its only a little boy, we can handle him. I sent 2 units, their bringing him down now Agent: No Lt. your men are already dead  
  
Heero: Chang the line was tapped I don't know how Chang: *looking at a yaoi magazine * uhh. uhh. I know, um. you have to get out of there Heero: ok, are there any agents? Chang: yes Heero: damn! Chang: go now  
  
We see our worthless hero as he runs full speed in halls then across the roofs of building, running from 2 men in suit and ties. Heero: Hey! I'm not worthless! Korso: yuh you are, your too scared to try out a new weapon so HA! Heero. butthole  
  
We now fade to a part where Duo who's DROOLING ALL OVER THE DESK  
  
Duo: huh Korso: * rolls eyes* you baka, your drooling all over the desk. You're already ruining my screenplay. Duo: *sweat drops * sorry about that and my boner, just skip this, I had a very erotic night la. Korso: I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! Duo: oh, well, can I tell you about Korso: NO! Duo: fine.  
  
N-E-waz, we see duo sleeping while his computer is searching for Chang, till suddenly he wakes up to read "wake up duo"  
  
Duo: *stares * Computer: follow the white rabbit. Duo: the hell? Computer: knock, knock Duo.  
  
Duo gets a knock on his door; it's his fellow hackers. He sees the white rabbit tattoo on the girls left shoulder and goes with his friends to an underground rave club *insert Rob Zombie's Dragula remix *  
  
Heero: hello Duo or should I say, Neo Duo: how do you know thy name Heero: They're watching you Neo, I know a lot about you, I know why you live alone, why you don't drive to work, I even know what you do at your office and at home. Duo: well if you know so much about me, them, who are you Heero: I'm Heero Yuy or in other words, Trinity Duo: the Trinity, the one that cracked the IMS data base, and besides, Heero you look damn sexy with a pair of hooters  
  
Korso: *pops a warning shot over Duo's head * next time I hire more females. Duo: but he looks HOT with a set Korso: *sweat drop * I don't care Duo: well neither do I *kisses Heero passionately, and cups Heeros fake breasts * Korso: *shoots at Duo's pants and tears off a part of the crotch seam * Duo: ALL RIGHT IM KICKING YOUR ASS! Korso: BRING IT ON PUNK!  
  
While Korso and Duo try to kill eachother, we fade to the scene when Heero, Gohan, and Quatre pick up Duo, hours after he got done fighting Korso.  
  
Heero: get in Quatre: strip Korso: *shoots the gun in Quatre's hand * tell him to remove his shirt you dumb blond Quatre: *shoots at Korso * XP Korso: really! Quatre: take off your shirt Duo: what is this Heero: it's for our protection, now take it off sexy bitch Korso: *sweat drops * next time I hire more women Quatre: stop the car, listen you braided baka, it's our way or the high way Heero: Duo, you've been down that road, you know where it ends, and I know you don't want to go down there. Now please, come with us. Quatre: Gohan lights Duo what the. Heero: you've been bugged Quatre: your gonna loose it Heero: no I'm not, CLEAR! Duo: JESUS CRIST! THAT THING'S REAL?!  
  
They arrive at an abandoned building, where Duo gets to meet Chang  
  
Wufei: at last Duo: Wufei? Wufei: Yes, Duo. Duo: awe man its nice to meet you finally Wufei: no, the pleasures mine, have a seat. I know you've been spending years looking for me, but I've spent a lifetime looking for you. You're in a dream world now but you can see the real world now. So I leave you with a choice, if you take the blue pill, the dream ends and you continue as you did, and if you take the red pill, you stay in la la land and I will show you how deep the rabbit hole goes. * Duo reaches for the red pill* Wufei: remember I'm only offering you the truth, nothing more. Duo: *scratches his head * Wufei: weak onna! TAKE ONE DAMMIT! Duo: *reaches out then stops * do I get hazard pay Korso: you are a hazard, and the pills are just fruit flavored pills, ok, their chewable so you don't choke like you do when you suck some body off, and I'm not mentioning any names. Duo: ladies and gentlemen were going to stop this scene here because of that black hared baka is blurting out secrets, and now its time he met the deathsythe! Heh, Heh, Heh.  
  
We go to the scene where Morpheus greets Duo after a slimy rebirth. Then he gets some internal care, by that I mean taking care of Duo's hairless body, and his extremely weak body. When he awakens from his sleep, and delicate care, he's going to be in for a good surprise. He gets a tour of the ship the "Neverkenezzer" and he is now going to get some good stuff from the operator, Goku.  
  
Goku: aiight my homey I am suppsively going to have to give you these training programs, just a bunch of boring BS, how about *: -P* combat training. Duo: ju jutzu, I'm going to learn ju jitzu? Goku: * winks* my way Duo: HOLY CRAP! Goku: want some more PUNK! Duo: hell yes  
  
Later on.  
  
Duo: I know Kung Fu. Korso: * bursts out laughing* Wufei: show me Korso: I gotta see this  
  
They go through the fight scene and the first jump, and all the way through breakfast. They finally finish up and hack back in to the matrix to see the oracle.  
  
Duo: hey I used to eat there, really good BBQ Heero: * grins* Duo: I have these life time memories, but they never happened Heero: I know Duo: so what did the oracle tell you Heero: * sexually happy grin* she told me. Duo: what Wufei: were here, Duo come with me  
  
In the elevator. Duo: is this the same oracle that made the prophecy Wufei: yes, she's been with us since the beginning Duo: so what did she tell you Wufei: nothing Korso: tell him Wufei: why Korso: it's in the script Wufei: * rambles something about injustice*  
  
Enough with that cross-dressing Son of a bitch sexist justice freak rambling about injustice. Now Duo is seeing the oracle heh heh heh.  
  
Relana: I know your there Duo, besides where's my sexy bitch Heero? Duo: ugh. I donno Relana: all most done * removes charred-black cookies* ooooh your cuter than I thought, No wonder why he likes you Duo: who Relana: not too bright, let me look at you strip! Korso: * cocks his gun* he doesn't strip Relana: damn it! Well strip because I said so Korso: well then why don't you Relana: ok then, look! Korso: what the. Relana: like what you see? * Blushes* Duo: your wearing a butterfly? Korso: yeah Heero got that for her to compensate for something he doesn't have, and to keep her happy Duo: really *whips out a 8" purple vibrator * so this would * relana swipes the vibrator from duos hand and uses it at her will *  
  
While Relana pokes fun at herself, she gets a crowed of people in her kitchen, they all stare in awe as they see this girl pumping away at herself. What she was supposed to tell Duo, was that he would have to make a decision, either he dies or Morpheus dies After that we see the G-Wing crew, Piccola, and Gohan make their way to the next exit, they encounter trouble, starting with this.  
  
Duo: wow de`ja vue Heero: what? Duo: oh nothing I just saw a little de`JA vue Trowa: what was it Piccola: what did it look like Duo: I saw a black cat, then another one just like it Vageta: oh Jesus. Goku: what the. Gohan: we've got to go now Wufei: Quatre Quatre: I know Wifei: weak onna! I'll take care of them Korso: well you herd him, Trowa, you're now Morpheus, good bye Wufei. Trowa: YEEEEEAH! Quatre: WUFEI! Wufei: JUST GO  
  
As they all run up stairs, we look at Wufei getting raped by Relana who some how Got inside the complex with the agents, found Wufei and raped him. Poor Wufei, he's now infested with crabs and probably smells like rancid tuna now. But we see the G-wing crew, Piccola, and Gohan, inside a wall slowly creeping down, then a mad rampage of bullets gets fired at Trowa, then an agent grabs Duo. Trowa sacrifices himself to save Duo. They arrive at "Vincent's Anime and Yaoi Pavilion."  
  
Heero: how the hell did we get here Korso: sorry  
  
Ok, they arrive at this old T.V repair shop, and heres what happens.  
  
Goku: operator Piccola: I need an exit, theirs been a mobile suit accident, I mean they crashed head on! Goku: ok go inside the repair shop and your bank here Vageta: well? Piccola: it was rough Vagetta: hmm. Goku: operator Heero: we need an exit fast Goku: you're not far from Piccola Heero: Piccola? Duo: is Trowa alive? Goku: yes  
  
Meanwhile back at the ship, Piccola uses his powers on Goku and Vageta. He kills Vageta and leaves Goku disabled. He then goes on rambling about how dumb Wufei and all the others are. Until.  
  
Piccola: NO! I don't believe it Goku: believe it or not you POS. your still gonna burn. * Uses his powers on Piccola and blows him into the cooling pipes* Operator Heero: take us out.  
  
Goku removes Heero and Duo from the matrix, Heero and Duo see what they missed.  
  
Goku: hey, Zion, is more important that you, I, or anything else. SO I have no choice but to pull his plug Heero: so you're going to kill him, kill Trowa. Goku: we have no choice!  
  
Reaches behind Trowas head  
  
Duo: * whispers* stop Goku: why Duo: I cannot believe that this is happening Heero: what. Duo: I guess it's just coincidence, I don't know Goku: what are you saying Duo: I believe I can get him back Goku: Duo, they got Trowa in a military controlled building, even if you got inside, they'll kill you, and theirs agents holding him. 3 of them. You're talking suicide here Duo: trust me I'll get him back.  
  
Later, Trowa is chained to a chair, 2 agents inject what looks to be mercury into his blood stream and begins going off about how the human race is like a virus and blah blah blah. In the ship.  
  
Goku: *wipes Trowas sweat off his forehead * don't worry were coming for you  
  
Goku goes to the mainframe and loads Heero and Duo into the sparing program.  
  
Goku: so what do you need besides a maracle Duo: guns lots of guns  
  
Row after rows of guns line up beside them, Duo picks up a semi auto.  
  
Korso: no, no, no! Use these * shows him the big guns* look you got the gauss cannon, mass driver, napalm cannon, phoenix cannon, fusion cannon, and omega cannon Duo: so, the deathsythe has stronger weapons Korso: really * chucks him the fusion cannon* hold the trigger for 2 seconds and let go of the trigger at the target and tell me that you don't like it Duo: * does what Korso says* HOLY CRAP! I LOVE THIS CANNON! GOOD LORD, I'm KEEPING THIS THING! Let's go Heero, oh yeah, here take a cannon or 2 Heero: lemmie try this mass driver * fires at the target and gets knocked on to his butt from the blast* well this is all I need, I wish that there was one on wing zero *sobs * Korso: XP  
  
Heero and Duo walk inside the front door, and are greeted by guards. And then comes the good part, the gun/cannon fight. * If you're a big "Descent" fan like myself, you'll know how the whole fight will turn out, and know what the scenery will look like* Any waz, we look as they walk into the elevator, then out to the lobby, where there's melted bodies everywhere from the fusion cannon, holes 3' in diameter from the mass driver along with tiny body parts all over the ground * great detail huh! * They get up to the roof and start fighting the guards. Then comes the part where Duo dodges bullets.  
  
Duo: HEERO! HELP!  
  
The slow motion bullet-dodging scene commences  
  
Agent: only human Heero: omea o korosu Korso: *blushes to a deep red as he sees the building across the street get it's top blown off * I do not know you! Heero: * grins* thank you! *Walks to duo * how did you do that? Duo: do what Heero: you move like they do, I never seen anyone move that fast Duo: wasn't fast enough. * Looks at the huie helicopter * you think you can fly that? Korso: I'm tired. So we'll skip this part Duo: hey! Korso: I'll make you a deal, you can give Heero all the loving you want if you do what I say, deal? Duo: DONE!  
  
Ok, after Duo and Heero rescue Trowa, now were here in the ship watching the sentinels tear up the joint, mean while, Duo's running from the agents until he reaches room 303. One of the agents shoots him about 8 times before stopping. Then what happens is.  
  
Agent 1: check him Agent 2: he's gone Agent 1: goodbye Mr. Anderson Trowa: cant be Heero: Duo, I know you can hear me, I love you. The oracle told me that I would fall in love with a dead man, so you see you can be dead. I love you Duo, you hear me? I love you. *kisses Duo * Korso: *sobs * I couldn't have asked for any better, that so beautiful. Heero: * sees Duo's heart restart* now get up  
  
Duo: *looks at the agents as they empty their clips at him * no  
  
Now that Duo has destroyed the matrix and had saved what's left of the world, we now catch Heero and Duo give each other some serious sex * its good to be the hero* After that, we see Duo in a pink and red thong Korso: hold on, here wear this Duo: a black trench coat, black shirt, black pants, boots, and black okley's? Korso: yeah, now you look good. Duo: oooh! Now to finish this up. * picks up the phone, then we change to the number screen until it says system failure.* Duo: I know your out there, I know who you are, I didn't call to tell you how this is going to end, I called to tell you how its going to begin. I'm going to hang up this phone and then I'm going to show these people a world that you don't want them to see. A world with out you, a world with out rules or boundaries, a world where, anything is possible, and this choice is the choice I leave to you. *click *  
  
Korso: I hope you enjoyed my story, because it was a lot of fun directing it even though there were mishaps, it was all still good. PEACE OUT! 


End file.
